shoujomangafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirarin Revolution
Kirarin Revolution ﻿ Plot Kirari Tsukishima is a beautiful yet gluttnious 14-year-old girl who's mind is preoccupied about food. While many teenage girls go crazy over Japan's most famous teenage idol dou, SHIPS, she longs to have a boyfriend who can feed her lots of food. All this changes when she saves a pet turtle that was stuck in a tree. The turtle's owner, a handsome boy named Seiji, gives her a ticket to SHIPS's next concert as thanks for saving his pet. Thinking she has found her prince, she goes to the concert with hopes on meeting him again. There, she encounters another boy named Hiroto who, after learning Kirari likes Seiji, tears up her ticket and tells her to stay away from Seiji because they live in "different worlds". Confused and angry, Kirari sneaks into the concert and discovers that Seiji and Hiroto are actually SHIPS. Finally understanding the meaning of "different worlds" (Seiji is a famous idol and Kirari is an average middle school student), Kirari decides to be an idol in hopes of winning Seiji's affections. However, as she begins her idol career, she finds that the entertainment world is full of hardships than fun. Characters Kirari Tsukishima: Age: 14 (beginning), 15-16 (end), B/D: July 7, 1992 (1990 in manga), Horoscope: Cancer, Bloodtype: O. The protoganist of the series. Before becoming an idol, Kirari was a normal middle schoolgirl. She lives with her father and grandmother. Her older brother moved to America to pursue an acting career a year prior to the series beginning and her mother left the family to also pursue an acting career when she was very young. Like all heroines, Kirari is clumsy, naive, and overly trustworthy, but she does have a determined spirit and unique ability to turn anything she makes into mushrooms. She lacks many necessary things in order to be an idol, and even had to learn to sing better. But with the help she receives from SHIPS and Na-san (her cat), Kirari gradually proves her potential as an idol and she comes to love her career. Her clumsiness causes her to get into accidents on or off her jobs and her trustworthiness causes her to fall victim to those who set out to ruin her career. However, her energetic and cheerfulness allows her to befriend alomst anyone she comes across. She starts off as a solo artist and occassionally did jobs with SHIPS and Na-san, but by season 3, she forms an idol group called KiraPika with a girl named Hikaru. It was successful but eventually disbanded. In Stage 3, she forms another group called Milky Way with two girls named Noel and Cobeni, and it quickly became popular but disbanded in the final episode. While she has many friends and Na-san as her best friend, she has a good relationship with Hiroto and Seiji because of their unconditional support and caring for her. While she believed she liked Seiji because of his gentle nature and handsome appearance, Kirari finds herself attached to Hiroto, who is always the one to help her. She initially denied liking him because of his bluntness and rude attitude, but she gets confused when he is nice to her and helps her in situations. Halfway through the series, Kirari accepts that she loves Hiroto and sees Seiji as a good friend. Because she doesn't know how to deal with her feelings, she tends to blush when he says or does something nice to her. Her first attempt to confess to him was when she wrote her first song, which was dedicated to her feelings for him and she thought she may never tell him. They go on several "dates" in the series, but their first real date is in episode 91 when he invited her to a dance party; in the manga, it is in volume 14, when Kirari invited him to spend the day with her. In the anime, she returns his feelings when he confesses to her in episode 131 and by the end, they have been dating for a few months; in the manga, she confesses during their date and he returns her feelings the next day, and by the end, they have been dating for a year. They kiss twice in the manga: the first when he confesses to her and the second when he comes back from America. Kirari remains good friends with Seiji and comes to think of him as another big brother. At the end, she has become a top idol and continues to love her career. Na-San Kirari's pet cat and best friend. Kirari got him when she was around seven years old and visited a wealthy neighbor who's cat had kittens. Kirari relies on him a lot and receives his help no matter how small or big of a situation she is in. He is capable of many things, like cooking, sewing, and solving mathmatics. He is very protective of Kirari and tends to hit Hiroto (or any other guy) who tends to do something wierd or mean to Kirari. She is so attached to Na-san that she can never bear to be seperated from him for more than one day, because she has had him for so long. Hiroto Kazama Age: 15 (beginning), 16-17 (end), B/D: June 10, 1991 (1989 in manga), Horoscope: Gemini, Bloodtype: A. A member of SHIPS. In contrast to Seiji who is kind and dense, Hiroto is brutally honest and intellegent. While is bad-mouthed, he is actually a nice person and always supports his friends, especially Kirari and Seiji. Before becoming an idol at age 12, he lived a normal life. He lives with his parents and four younger brothers, whom he takes care of all the time because his parents work are always working. He always had dreams of becoming an idol and finally formed SHIPS upon meeting Seiji and teaming up with him. He is very catious about the entertainment world and even warned Kirari that it is full of more hardships than fun. He is very dedicated to SHIPS and is willing to lie to save its reputation. He is very smart and responsible for his age, as he cares for his siblings and gets good grades while being a full-time idol. He is good at household chores and often teaches them to Kirari when she has a job related to them. He is also talented in music, dancing, and playing musical instruments, but prefers singing and dancing with Seiji. He is a very loyal friend to Kirari and Seiji, and the three quickly become inseperatable as they work together. He has Seiji as his best friend and the two often perform together. They rarely fight (they have had only one bad fight that was solved with Kirari's help) and are as close as brothers. However, Hiroto easily gets annoyed when Seiji acts stupid, along with Kirari. At first, he didn't want Kirari to become an idol because she had no clue of what the idol world is like. However, as she works hard and establishes herself as a good idol, he comes to accept her and supports her feelings for Seiji. As he spends time with her, he comes to like her as a good friend and always assures her that he will be there for her. However, he soon finds himself jealous of her feelings for Seiji and finds himself attracted to her, especially when he sees her smile or dressed nicely. However, he tries to help her confess to Seiji. Halfway through the series, they become much closer than as friends, but doesn't confess until the near end of the series. In chapter 131, he finally confesses to her after getting jealous over Cloudy's confession to her. She returns his feelings and by the end, they have been dating for a few months. In volume 14, he tells Kirari that he is going on tour to America for a year after she confesses to him. But the next day, he confesses to her and they share their first kiss. A year later, they communicate by emails and he returns for her concert, which during a break, he kisses her and tells her that he missed her. Seiji Hiwatari Age: 15 (beginning), 16-17 (end), B/D: December 25, 1991 (1989 in manga), Horoscope:Capricorn, Bloodtype: AB. A member of SHIPS. Seiji is Hiroto's best friend and partner. In contrast to Hiroto who is honest and rude at times, Seiji is gentle and naive. He is very kind to Kirari and always says nice things to everyone, including strangers. Before becoming an idol at age 12, he lived a normal life. Seiji comes from a very wealthy family; he lives with his parents and older sister. He always dreamed of becoming an idol, but his parents disapprove of his choice of a career and want him to get married into another wealthy family. They eventually give their grudgingly consent once he meets Hiroto and they form SHIPS together. While he is naive, he is very smart and gets good grades. Like Hiroto, he is talented in singing, dancing, and musical instruments, but prefers to sing and dance with Hiroto. He has a pet trutle named Kame-chan, whom he has had for a very long time. It is said that he loves Kame-chan more than anything, even gets homicidely angry when something (ex. water, soda, or sand) is poured onto it. While everyone dresses casually when they go out in public, Seiji prefers to dress an an otaku, and seems to like the many weird clothes he wears in public. He and Hiroto have a good friendship and are as close as brothers. They rarely fight, and have had only one bad fight that was solved with Kirari's help. Seiji likes Kirari because of her cuteness and cheerful personality. However, this likeness has been seen as nothing more than platonic. Seiji does love Kirari, but as a little sister. However, in episode 12, he expresses jealousy over the closeness between Kirari and Hiroto, but never tells them about it. He quickly realizes that Kirari and Hiroto love each other romantically, and that his feelings for Kirari are not as deep as Hiroto's feelings for her. He secretly tries to get Kirari and Hiroto together and remained oblivious to Kirari's feelings for him. In the manga, his efforts are more accurate. He even falsely confesses to Kirari that he loved her just to get her to admit that she loves Hiroto and encourages her to confess to him. He remains good friends with Kirari and Hiroto, and supports their relationship. ﻿